


you got a heart from heaven, but you're burnin' like hell

by Victorian_Asylum



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: (Beau does), (There is not), F/F, I tag it as if there is any plot here, Modern AU, Y'all ever want to get rawed by an angel?, angel au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:07:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21858043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victorian_Asylum/pseuds/Victorian_Asylum
Summary: Of course Beau wanted it, but she was nowhere close to even being on Yasha's radar... right?
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett/Yasha
Comments: 12
Kudos: 271





	you got a heart from heaven, but you're burnin' like hell

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't look at me

Beau hadn’t intended for it to happen.

She’d been lounging on the couch, late night game show reruns playing on the television, illuminating the living room in soft blues and whites. It had been a quiet day. Everyone was off doing their own thing, and Jester was spending the evening with Fjord. It left Beau with the apartment all to herself, and while in the past, she would have reveled in the quiet and the peace, now she found herself missing her friends, not that she would ever admit it to them. So, she spent the day doing laundry, going to the gym, even cleaning her room, anything to pass the time. When night rolled around and she found herself unable to fall asleep, she collapsed onto the couch for an evening, resigning herself to a lazy few hours alone.

Shortly before midnight, a peel of thunder rolled across the sky, shaking the floorboards, and a moment later, the room exploded in a flash of white that had Beau shielding her eyes against it. When the light faded, Beau opened her eyes to the sight of Yasha in the middle of her living room, divine light fading from her skin. “Yasha. Didn’t expect you back so soon. Good hunting?”

Yasha’s eyes glowed in the dark, an all consuming fire that seemed to lick its way up her brows. “Yes. You could say that.” Her gaze held an unwavering intensity, the kind that strips you bare, peers into your soul, and she had it trained on Beau.

Beau looked away. It was always too much for her to hold Yasha’s stare when she was like this. She wondered what Yasha could see, when she looked at her like that, with eyes that have glimpsed the High Heavens and the Nine Hells. “Well, no one else is here but me.”

“I know.” Yasha’s gaze burned through Beau for a moment more before it left. She crossed the room slowly, footfalls heavy on hardwood floors. Sensing her intent, Beau lifted her legs up as Yasha sat down on the couch next to her. Beau hesitated for a moment, before dropping her legs back down onto Yasha’s lap. Yasha leaned back into well worn cushions. The divine light was fading fast from her, and soon there wasn’t a trace of her angelic nature left.

Beau found herself staring up at the ceiling. Yasha had this presence about her, blanketing the room in a dense fog that squeezed the air out Beau’s lungs, hanging heavy in her chest. She only ever got that way when things had gone very well for her, or very poorly. It didn’t hurt, but it definitely reminded Beau that Yasha was a powerful being from a different realm of existence. A dangerous being. Beau swallowed past the lump in her throat, feeling a warmth creeping up her neck as her pulse jumped. She definitely can’t look Yasha in the eye now.

“Are you alright, Beau?” Yasha asked. She paused a moment, then added, “Is it too much?”

“Nah, you’re fine.” Beau said, only a little choked.

“You never look at me when I return,” Yasha voiced, half statement, half question. There was no judgement, only curiosity and confusion. “Why is that? Are you afraid of me?”

“Gods no, Yasha.” Beau found that if she looked in the upper left corner of her vision, in the low light, she could see a dragon head pattern in the ceiling above. It was suddenly a riveting exhibition. “Of course not.”

“Then why can’t you look at me?”

Beau set her jaw, kept her gaze trained on the scenery above. Honesty was a radical notion. Everyone knew Yasha wasn’t _that_ kind of angel, wasn’t here to judge mortals for their transgressions, but it still felt wrong, somehow, to lie to her. A tense few moments passed in relative silence. Yasha would drop it, if she sensed it was something Beau didn’t wish to discuss, if boundaries would be crossed by pushing any further. But she would probably figure it out soon enough anyway, given how transparent Beau was. Beau brought one arm up, covering her face with the back of her hand. If it were a stranger, this wouldn’t be so mortifying. It wouldn’t be an issue at all. “I’m not afraid of you. I’m afraid… of what you’d see if I looked at you when you’re like that.”

A second passed, then two, and over the soft chatter of the television Beau could hear the gears turning in Yasha’s head. “Beau,” she said, and the softness in her voice only made Beau want to sink into the couch and out of this world. “Do I turn you on?”

Beau’s only answer was a strangled noise. She wished she’d paid more attention at the Cobalt Soul, because if ever there was a time for her to leave her body and send her mind to another place, it would have been now. 

A chuckle rumbled deep within Yasha’s chest. “And you’re embarrassed by that? After all your flirting?”

“I didn’t really mean it! Okay, lowkey I kind of did but I don’t think you’d go for it. And I’m not trying to fuck up our friend group by making things weird between us.”

“Why would it be-“ Yasha halted, then muttered something under her breath in her celestial tongue. “Right. Mortals.”

“Do angels just- just fuck whenever they-“ Beau screwed her eyes shut, features bunching together. That image was not helping. “You know what, forget I said anything. I don’t want to know.”

“You’ve one night stands, no?”

“Well, yeah, but that’s like a hit it and quit it situation. You usually don’t know the person, so it’s not weird. And they have to, y’know, want it too.”

“You assume I don’t.”

Beau’s eyes shot open. She dropped her hand, lifting her head up slightly to see Yasha, calmly watching her with an expectant stare. “I’m sorry, what?”

“You assume your attraction is one sided, but never bothered to ask if I was interested.”

“Fuck, Yasha, I just assumed-“ Beau stopped at the knowing look Yasha gave her, one eyebrow raised. “You actually wanna fool around with me?”

“I’m here, am I not? There’s no one else around for the rest of the night.”

“Fuck. Shit.” Beau scrambled upright, onto her knees on her side of the couch. The abrupt shift in conversation had her reeling. She should be smoother than this. Cockier than this. Never in her wildest dreams would she have imagined this possibility. Or had she simply been blind all along? “Gods damn it all.” She didn’t want to think anymore. She wanted to act, to salvage some of her pride. She didn’t want to give Yasha any reason to rescind her statement. Beau swung one leg over Yasha’s body to straddle her, sinking down atop her thighs. Her hands sat on either side of her head, fingers flexing against the couch. Like this, Beau was just a bit taller than Yasha, who had to look up at her. It made Beau feel some semblance of control, even if it was fleeting.

Yasha’s eyes lingered on Beau’s lips, before tracing up to meet her eyes, a silent question reflecting back at her. Beau moved to take initiative just as Yasha did, and they met halfway, lips molding together in a kiss that stole the air from Beau’s lungs. Yasha’s lips were velvet soft against hers, moving with purpose, but no sense of urgency. She sucked on Beau’s lower lip, grazing with the faintest hint of teeth and when Beau gasped, she pulled away with a grin. “You’ve been drinking.”

Beau touched her lips. She’d hardly felt it all, the barest little scrape, but in that moment, she’d felt an all consuming need for Yasha to draw blood, and disappointment that she hadn't. “I had some whiskey earlier, but I’m sober.”

“Good.” Yasha captured her mouth once more. There was more pressure, more demand behind her kiss. It was forceful, possessive even, like she could sense that Beau would surrender to her. Like she knew that’s what Beau wanted. Yasha’s hands grabbed hold of Beau’s ass, pulling her in as close as she could while her tongue explored Beau’s mouth, earning a whimper in response. Beau couldn’t tell if Yasha was just as pent up as she was, or if this just how she always was, but it was making Beau’s body sing. Yasha’s grip on her wasn’t ironclad, and she rocked her hips against Yasha’s, who pulled away with a growl, nudging Beau’s head to one side to gain access to her neck, trailing her mouth down the prominent muscle there.

Beau groaned, hands moving to tangle in Yasha’s hair, hold her there as her tongue laved against the runaway pulse in Beau’s throat. Beau rolled her hips in a steady rhythm, closing her eyes against the feeling, muted as the friction was through her jeans. Yasha got to the juncture of her neck and shoulder, path blocked by fabric and she leaned back, hands trailing up Beau’s sides, fingers hooking under her muscle shirt and pulling it up over her head, Beau raising her arms to assist. She was exceptionally glad she had forgone a bra today, one less barrier to getting Yasha’s mouth where she needed it to be. But Yasha didn’t continue. Instead, she surged forward to capture Beau’s lips once more, a searing, bruising kiss that had Beau’s head spinning.

In one fluid motion, Yasha broke away as she rose to her feet in an impressive display of strength, laying Beau out across the coffee table. Beau watched her, chest heaving with labored breaths. Yasha stare was hungry, gaze all consuming as she raked her eyes across Beau’s body, standing at her full height over her. Her hooded gaze lingered on the prominent piercings Beau had forgotten she’d even left in.

Beau suppressed a shiver at the look. “I want to see you. All of you.”

“You know I can’t do that. You can’t comprehend my true form. It’s too dangerous.”

“Then show me what you can. I want to see you like that.”

Yasha seemed to war with herself for a moment, wrestling the idea of how much of herself would be safe for mortal eyes. Then her eyes flashed, that same kind of fire from before. It was as if all the oxygen left the room. Yasha’s form seemed to flicker for a moment, straining against the confines of this dimension before settling down, veins more prominent across her forearms as if physically restraining herself. Her skin glowed, a honey light that rolled like water across every part of the room. Beau could see the phantom outline of wings spreading from Yasha’s back, once, two, three, four pairs, then more, all of them shifting, flowing, before collapsing in on themselves until only one remained. Ethereal couldn’t even behind to describe the way she looked, framed by divine light. Her presence was powerful, holding Beau in the moment as if every part of her had been turned to stone.

Beau could hardly breathe, but she was consumed with unabashed desire. She needed Yasha, and she needed her now. Yasha was quick to oblige, pinning Beau to the table with her body. The wood creaked and groaned under the weight of two people, but it didn’t break, so they paid it no mind. Yasha’s skin was burning, molten rock just beneath her skin, a divine inferno raging through her veins and Beau couldn’t wait to be devoured by it. “Gods, Yasha, please mark me.”

“It won’t stay.” Yasha’s mouth hovered above Beau’s shoulder, hot breath panting. It was taking all her willpower not to pounce. Beau swore she saw steam escaping her lips, curling around her jaw. 

“I don’t care.”

Like a spring under tension, she finally snapped, lunging forward to sink her teeth into Beau’s shoulder. Beau positively screamed in pleasure, neighbors be damned, fingers grabbing at Yasha’s shoulders to tether herself. Yasha’s mouth was just as hot as her skin, a ring of fire around her teeth and when she pulled away it was only to replace it with her tongue, tracing the deep red marks with a contrasting gentleness. The entire area tingled, just shy of numb, and Beau’s been on the receiving end of Yasha’s magic enough to know her skin was already healing.

Yasha had moved on, sucking and biting her way across Beau’s collarbones. She pushed one thigh between both of Beau’s, pressing in and drawing a moan from Beau’s throat. Beau pushed back, rubbing herself against the corded muscle of Yasha’s thigh as Yasha left a swath of marred skin in her path, divine presence healing not long after. Beau’s fingernails dug into Yasha’s skin, eyes closed and lips parted as Yasha drew keening whines from her. Yasha moved lower, over the hard planes of Beau stomach, which jumped beneath her lips, muscles twitching. The skin there was less supple, defined lines marking hard earned muscle, but it was far more sensitive, especially when Yasha’s teeth dug deep into tensed muscle. Beau arched into her mouth with a hiss.

Yasha worked her way back up Beau’s chest, lavishing attention where she purposefully avoided before. Her free hand palmed Beau’s breast, thumb circling her nipple and the dark blue bar there. “I shouldn’t be surprised they continue, given your other piercings.” Her hungry gaze never left, and she licked her lips at the sight before her. “But it’s a nice surprise.”

Beau sucked in a quick, stuttering breath through her teeth. “They’re - ah - pretty fuckin hot.” Beau bucked when Yasha gave the bar a light flick. “Better with a mouth on ‘em.”

“Is that so?” The smirk Yasha gave her was downright sinful as she dropped her head, hovering over Beau’s breast for a moment before dipping down, circling with the tip of her tongue so Beau could see. She glanced up to catch Beau’s eyes before wrapping her mouth around her nipple, sucking and biting, swirling her tongue across the quickly warming piercing.

Beau swore, fingers digging into Yasha’s shoulders. She couldn’t decide what was making her wetter: the molten feeling of Yasha’s tongue or the fact that a literal angel was sucking on her tits. Beau really didn’t care. She was in complete and utter ecstasy. Seemingly satisfied with the attention she gave, Yasha switched to the other breast, showering the same affections upon the neglected skin. Beau shivered and moaned, arching into Yasha’s mouth, desperate for more. She ground her hips against Yasha’s thigh, gasping and clutching against Yasha’s back. There was too much fabric in the way for Beau to actually get off like that, but it was bringing her closer.

Yasha released with an obscene pop, lips half curled in a self-satisfied smile before mouthing her way back up Beau’s chest, past her collarbone and over her throat, the tip of her tongue tracing the shell of Beau’s ear. She pulled her thigh back and Beau chased after it for a moment, before Yasha stopped her with a nip to the underside of her jaw. Yasha drew back enough to take hold of Beau’s jeans, flicking open the top button and unzipping them before pulling them and her boxers down past her knees. It only took seconds at most, but Beau found herself missing that all consuming fire, and she bit the inside of her cheek to stop the whine that bubbled up.

A moment later, the comforting weight of Yasha was back, nuzzling her throat and sucking bruises to the surface as her hand moved between them, to the slick, open heat of Beau’s core. Beau gasped at the first stroke of Yasha’s finger through her folds, the sensation electric. Beau was aching to be touched, to be reduced to a quivering mess. She rocked against Yasha’s hand, desperate to take her inside even as Yasha seemed intent to stroke and tease her, fingertips dancing across Beau’s entrance. Beau wasn’t going to take it. “Are you going to fuck me or-“ Beau’s words cut off into a strangled sob as Yasha pushed one finger inside, curling harshly against Beau’s inner wall. She didn’t bother starting off slow and Beau could have kissed her if she had any coherent thoughts left.

Yasha’s dexterous fingers were long and thick, but Beau needed more, and when she voiced this, Yasha was more than happy to oblige, slipping a second finger in with ease on the next stroke. It had no right to feel this good, but still, it wasn’t enough. “Gods Yasha, more please,” Beau moaned, rocking her hips in order to match Yasha’s thrusts, trying to take her deeper. Yasha’s third finger brought with it a delicious stretch and a feeling of fullness that left Beau an incoherent mess, open mouthed and moaning. Yasha’s pace was brutal, fingers pulling out only to slam back in. Beau wrapped her legs around Yasha’s waist as best she could, opening herself up so she could take Yasha up to the knuckle, the table creaking and swaying with every motion. Beau was long since past the point of caring, devolved as she was into a whimpering mess that cried out an endless stream of Yasha’s name. Heat coiled low in Beau’s belly, a pressure building that threatens to burst with every curl of Yasha’s fingers, every filthy praise she whispered in Beau’s ear, taking her higher and higher.

With a few more thrusts, Beau clamped around Yasha’s fingers, arching up against her body with a cry, muscles shaking as her orgasm tore through her with a ferocity unlike anything Beau had ever felt, the world fading to a tunnel for a few glorious moments, replaced by waves of pleasure that washed over her. Yasha brought her down gently with slow strokes as Beau collapsed back onto the table in a boneless, panting heap. Yasha stilled, before she withdrew her fingers slowly and Beau instantly missed the feeling. Yasha propped herself up on one elbow, hovering above Beau. She traced Beau’s lips with her thumb, coaxing her mouth open. “Clean,” she demanded, pushing her slick fingers into Beau’s waiting mouth.

Beau’s lips closed around the base of them, sucking and licking them clean. She couldn’t bring herself to care about tasting herself, knowing what they’d done. Wrapping her tongue around Yasha’s fingers, trailing up the tips of them had her clamping her thighs together, already aching to be fucked senseless again. Yasha withdrew her fingers, clearly satisfied with Beau’s work. “Good girl. But I’m not done with you.”

Yasha stood up, pulling Beau up with her and Beau followed the momentum to Yasha’s waiting mouth, opening up to deepen it, to give Yasha a taste. They had all night, a glorious few hours without anyone around. Yasha could devour her, take everything she had to give and more. Beau’s legs wrapped around Yasha, Yasha’s hands coming up under Beau’s thighs to support her as she carried her to her room for a sleepless night.

When the reluctant morning came, Beau had never felt so sore and spent in her life. But, she didn’t have the marks to show for it, which made facing her friends a little easier the next day, even if she couldn’t quite look Yasha in the eye over dinner.


End file.
